Lunacy can be Contagious
by Encuentrame
Summary: A short oneshot into the mind of Hamlet during his visit to Ophelia.


**A/N: This was a quick interpretation we had to do for my english class about what we thought may have been going on in Hamlet's head. I picked this scene. I don't know what I got as a grade cause the teacher never gave them back even though it was handed in February 26 of this year.**

**Warning: Written in a moment of urgency at 7:30 in the morning for my class that started 18 minutes later.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts.**

* * *

"The time is out of joint. O, cursed spite, that ever I was burn to set it right!"

My sleep was troubled with the openly mocking face of my uncle and my father's bottomless eyes. Those eyes that continued to spout his words so that instead of hearing them I was forced to read them off the air.

_If you ever loved your father—revenge his foul and most unnatural murder… murder… Murder…MURDER!_

At dawn's break I was no longer in bed. I had, in a moment of lunacy, walked out the door of my room, the door of my house—no, not my house but the house of the new King of Denmark. My feet sank into the dewy grass of the back garden. My hair ruffled as the crisp smell of roses swept by in a gust of wind. I had left my shoes and hat inside.

His ghost appeared again, I think. I was certain this time it was only a figment of my imagination… a need to see him again. He looked mournfully upon me. There I stood, staring off into space for what seemed hours. At last, I turned away, my face pallid, my hair tussled, my stockings dirty, and my clothes unbuttoned from my restless sleep.

As I continued to ponder, my body led me somewhere. The steps were lost as my mind whirled with past conversations and future occurrences. My father's ghost, if it was truly him and not some demon in guise, wanted the death of Claudius. But could I kill him just like that? What if he were innocent, though I doubt it? And if I did kill him, would I give myself up? It would make me no better than him to kill another person. I would become a second Claudius.

Yet, I am compelled to do it. I must avenge my father! If… when… I kill Claudius; I too will be brought down. For I will not sneak about it in a deceiving way as he did! Denmark would be left with no King, but better no King than a murdering one.

Mayhap I should plead insanity. It would not be so farfetched, what with everything that has happened. My father's death… my mother's remarriage to my uncle… and now Ophelia's refusal to see me… it would drive anyone insane.

Ophelia.

It must have been Polonius who forbade her to receive me. That pompous, garrulous, pitiful, little man who never minds his own business!

But wait, this could be used to my advantage. Yes, it would be very profitable. If I were to play on insanity then would they condemn me? Would anyone blame a crazed person? I may be putting too much faith in this, but as of yet, it is my only plan.

As I returned to Earth, I realized my body and mind had not been so far apart. I stood in front of Ophelia's chamber. I guess now would be as good as any time to put my plan to work.

There she sat, her head slightly bowed as she sewed. The gentle curve of her throat looked like it was made of porcelain. She was a beauty in my eyes. But I needed to make this work. I could not speak to her for she might realize something. She is not as dumb as her father and brother believe her to be.

Ophelia seemed to sense my presence and looked up. I saw her eyes grow wide as she took in my state of appearance. It wasn't until this moment that I realized that this small incident would result even better than I thought. Her fear permeated the air between us as I reached out and took her by the wrist. I felt her try to pull away, I knew it was ungentlemanly to do so, and so gripped her hard so she could not escape. I looked at her doe like eyes as she stared into mine. Stretching my arm out and placing my other hand across my brow I continued to stare. The light fell upon her majestically. I looked long and hard at her, wanting to remember every single detail. When I revenge my father's murder, I know I will not be able to see her again, whether I be dead or put away on account of my insanity. I did truly like her, maybe even love her. But with the times as they are now, there really wasn't much hope.

I had finally made up my mind. I would try to follow my plan as I said, but I will be more cautious. This being said, I nodded three times, slowly. Letting out a deep sigh I felt my body shudder. There really was no more I could do. I let her go. Ophelia looked so pale and childlike with her eyes wide and frightened. I had the urge to lean down and kiss her, but instead walked away, my eyes never leaving her form as I left.

Ophelia, for all that was great about her, I knew would call upon her father as soon as possible. That was what I wanted—for her to tell him about what I had just done. She would tell him exactly how I acted and tell him how startled she was. He would think I was mad for love. That it was her rejection of my letters and advances that led me to become crazed.

Wonderful! If I can play my part right, then all shall be taken in and my plan would be successful. Ophelia will tell Polonius, he will tell my Mother and Claudius and they will no doubt have noticed something strange with me as well. All was going right, for now.

* * *

**Note: This was supposed to be written as though the person has not read past this point in the actual play. Forgive any errors in grammar or spelling. English is not my first language, but I like to think I've gotten better at it since I've come to the States. Please review if you have any _constructive_ criticism or if you liked it. Updates for my other stories should be coming soon.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
